<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight Fire with Lightning by Tadfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950108">Fight Fire with Lightning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadfish/pseuds/Tadfish'>Tadfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fights, Gen, Mild Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadfish/pseuds/Tadfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai had always considered himself the passion of the team. As the elemental master of fire his emotions burned hotter and brighter than anyone else’s, so this strength of feeling was something he’d never seen from Jay. In an instant he realized why. When Jay felt things that strongly he kept them inside, stored them like a battery. Some of that charge got released through his overdramatic panic and jokes, but when you overload a circuit it explodes.<br/>-----<br/>Kai has insulted Jay one too many times, and Jay's decided he's had enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight Fire with Lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kai eyed the gap with skepticism, but a brave face, "I mean, if Jay could do it how hard could it be?" he quipped, swinging across with more ease than he'd anticipated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Must you do that," Jay snapped, glaring at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Kai was confused, "What do you mean? I just swung across same as-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'What do you mean'" mocked Jay, "I mean that thing you do where you put me down and insult me </span>
  <em>
    <span>constantly!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai blinked, taken aback, "I- It's just teasing. I thought it was funny." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeaaaah," sarcasm dripped off his voice, "If it's so funny then who's laughing." After a moment of no response Jay continued, "I'm just as much a ninja as you are! We did the same training, I'm just as strong and fast as you and my elemental powers are probably stronger too!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai scoffed, "Oh that's definitely not true, I could take you any day of the week, powers or no." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really! Then maybe we should test that theory of yours!!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lloyd stepped between them, "Woah, hey, let's not fight okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you're taking his side then." Jay glared</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What??" Lloyd said, incredulous, "How is that taking sides! I'm not taking anyone's sides there are no sides here! We're a team we should all be on the same side!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe you should tell that to KAI!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am literally telling that to Kai at the same time as I'm telling that to you Jay." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None of you," with that, Jay rounded on the rest of the ninja, "Ever defend me when Kai says shit like that. Not once." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-" Cole spoke up, "We didn't know it was bothering you that much," his tone was gentle and comforting, hoping that would help Jay calm down. But it didn't, because Jay stared back at Cole with palpable hurt in his eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Really? You didn't know? You didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>notice?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he turned back to Kai, "If you apologize right now and take back what you said I'll spare you the </span>
  <em>
    <span>humiliation </span>
  </em>
  <span>of getting your ass kicked by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jay</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Kai wanted to apologize, he didn't realize how much he'd hurt Jay, he didn't mean to… but at the same time this was a challenge, and he couldn't back down from that. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but you have to know I'm not gonna be that easy to take in a fight." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well neither am I." and as he stared down Kai, lightning flashed in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're going to fight, at least step away from the ravine," Zane supplied. The other ninja shared worried glances and gave Jay and Kai space. Maybe it was the guilt, but it didn't look like they really could stop this- at least not without furthering the hurt Jay was feeling. Hopefully this would resolve things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"Let's do this," Jay narrowed his eyes, and the moment Kai nodded he burst into spinjitzu, and Kai responded in kind. They clashed, the force of their impact flinging them away from each other and before Kai even had time to think Jay had closed half the distance, lightning in hand. For the first time in awhile, Kai realized just how competent Jay really was.<em>'</em></span><em><span>If Jay could do it, how hard could it</span><span> be?' </span></em> <span>And agreeing to this fight was quickly joining his lengthy list of regrets.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Kai ducked down and swept his leg out to trip Jay, but Jay sidestepped and only Kai’s quick reflexes and a burst of fire kept Jay’s lightning filled fist from connecting with his face as he rolled out of the way. </span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span></p>
<p><span>Kai had always considered himself the passion of the team. As the elemental master of fire his emotions burned hotter and brighter than anyone else’s, so this strength of feeling was something he’d never seen from Jay. In an instant he realized why. When Jay felt things that strongly he kept them inside, stored them like a battery. Some of that charge got released through his overdramatic panic and jokes, but when you overload a circuit it explodes. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>Kai was kept on the defensive, to his surprise it was all he could do to keep up- Jay actually was faster than him. </span><em><span>Is he really about to lose to Jay?</span></em><span> The thought was unconscionable. A moment later he found his opening, just a moment between Jay’s strikes- not enough to get a clean hit but enough to buy him time for a breather. He spun, picking Jay up and flinging him several feet away. For a moment, they just stared at each other, catching their breath. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Give up yet?” Jay called to him, a taunt rather than a question, which is why he had to say-</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“No.” And that was his second big mistake of the day because the moment the word left his mouth the hairs on his arms stood up. Static filled the air around him and lightning crackled around Jay. </span><em><span>Shit.</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span>Jay closed the gap, faster than Kai’d ever seen anyone move, and despite bracing himself for the impact he was hit by a wave of force too strong to withstand, knocking him to the ground and taking his breath with him. And Jay stood over him, Lightning in hand and eyes glowing bright with power and Kai was </span><em><span>scared.</span></em> <span><br/>
</span><span>And then Jay realized what he was doing. And as the lightning faded so did the glow, but the look in his eyes didn’t change. “Well?” he asked</span><span><br/>
</span><span>And Kai stared up at him, mouth dry, “I-I’m sorry.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Jay’s shoulders slumped, “You don’t care, you’re just saying that because I won.” </span><span></span><br/>
<span>“...I’m sorry,” Kai repeated, softer this time. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>He finally stepped back, “It was supposed to feel better than that.”</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It always bothered me how much Kai picks on Jay. I think Jay deserves to snap. I think Jay deserves to go a little bit apeshit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>